undeadfanstoriesfandomcom-20200214-history
In The End/Chapter 1: Society's Fall
This is the first chapter of In The End. Story *'Day 1 of the Zombie Apocalypse' *Jacob Edwards is driving his car to work as a fireman. Jacob: At this speed, I can get to work in no time *When out of nowhere, he spots a suspicious man. Jacob: What the...? *Jacob then swerved and crashed his car into a ditch. He slipped into unconsciousness afterward. *'Day 3 of the Zombie Apocalypse' *Hailey, Ryan, and Ben were sent by their group to search for food and supplies. But, then they spot Jacob's crashed car. Ryan: Hey, I found a car! Hailey: Maybe they have food in there. Ben: Let's wait and see. *Ben, Ryan, and Hailey approach the crashed car. Ben: This car is trashed. Hope there's some good stuff in there. Hailey: I hope so. *Ben then rips off the car door and they find Jacob's unconscious body. Hailey: Oh, my god! It's a guy! Ryan: Let's take him back to camp. *The three of them haul Jacob and anything they can scavenge from his car back to camp. Ben: We found some supplies and another survivor. Simon: That's nice. Now can we have some food? We're starving over here! Jacob: Uh, what's going on? What happened? Lisa: He woke up. Ryan: Should we tell him? Dave: Yes. Ryan: Three days ago, some virus was pumped into the atmosphere by AmeriTech, who were trying to find the cure for cancer. It instead brought back the dead to feast on the living. Luckily, we found each other and set up camp here. Jacob: Like The Walking Dead? Ryan: Yes. Dave: I'm Dave. I'm the leader of the group. Any questions you got, come right to me. Jacob: I'll just have some of this sandwich I was going to eat at work. *eats sandwich* *That night, Jacob went to talk with some of the survivors. Hailey: Hey, I'm Hailey. Me, Ben, and Ryan are supply runners. We go scavenging for food and other supplies. Jacob: I'm Jacob. Hailey: Dave put you on rooftop defence with Simon Adams and Lisa. They're over by the fence. Eliza is in charge of the supplies, and Lucas and Amy are kids. Jacob: I'll head over there. *Jacob walks over to Simon and Lisa. Simon: Hello, Jacob. You'll be on perimeter defence. Jacob: Thanks. I'm well trained. Lisa: We need someone to refill these magazines. Jacob: All right. *Jacob starts refueling magazines. Two hours later, the survivors head off to bed. Jacob stays awake to defend the perimeter. *'Day 4 Of The Zombie Apocalypse' *Jacob approaches Hailey, who is playing with the kids. Jacob: I was going to ask you, is society actually gone? Hailey: Yes. Society collapsed four days ago. We're trying to recreate it. Amy: Look at what I drew. Hailey: That's cute. *A beggar arrives at the gate. Dave: Who are you? Dennis: I am Dennis. I am a beggar. I want food. Dave: We'll give you some food. Eliza: Should we? He could be a scavenger or something. Dave: That's something we'll deal with when we get there. *Dave hands Dennis some food. But, out of nowhere, a dozen zombies appear. Dave: Kill them! *Jacob, Lisa, and Simon fire at the zombies. Dennis: No, no, no, no, NO! *Dennis is devoured by several walkers and Jacob, Lisa, and Simon fire at the horde. Cast Main Cast *David Boreanaz as Jacob Edwards *Josh Lucas as Ryan *Lily Loveless as Hailey *James McAvoy as Simon Adams *Andrew Garfield as Dave Prescott Co-Stars *Jake Abel as Ben *Summer Glau as Lisa *'Max Charles as Lucas' *Jaimie Alexander as Eliza *Kyla Kennedy as Amy Uncredited *Brandon Routh as Dennis Boldface= Does not appear Deaths *Dennis (Alive) Trivia *First appearance of Jacob Edwards *First appearance of Ryan *First appearance of Hailey *First appearance of Dave Prescott *First appearance of Simon Adams *First appearance of Ben *First appearance of Lisa *First appearance of Lucas *First appearance of Amy *First appearance of Eliza *First and last appearance of Dennis (Alive) Category:In The End Chapters